1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a storage device and a method of operating the storage device.
2. Related Art
Generally, a storage device is a device which stores data under the control of a host device such as a computer, a smartphone, or a smartpad. Examples of the storage device include a device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) which stores data in a magnetic disk, and a device such as a solid state drive (SSD) or a memory card which stores data in a semiconductor memory, particularly, a nonvolatile memory.
Representative examples of the nonvolatile memory include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc.
Through the development of semiconductor manufacturing technology, the capacity and the speed of such storage devices are increasing. The increase in capacity of a storage device is achieved not only by high integration of a semiconductor memory chip but also by overlapping a plurality of semiconductor memory chips. The increase in speed of the storage device may be achieved by using a dual data rate (DDR) method in lieu of a single data rate (SDR) method.
However, the increase in capacity and speed of the storage device may reduce the reliability of the storage device. For example, as the number of overlapped semiconductor chips is increased, a resistance component to be generated by the semiconductor chips is increased. If the resistance component is increased, a toggle speed of a channel communicating with the semiconductor chips is reduced. The reduction in toggle speed of the channel may increase a skew. Particularly, the higher the speed of the storage device, the lower the reliability of the storage device due to the increase in skew. Therefore, as the capacity and the speed of the storage device are increased, a method of embodying storage devices having improved reliability is required.